


Under the Influence

by LilithsLullaby



Series: The Masks We Wear [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Forced, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithsLullaby/pseuds/LilithsLullaby
Summary: Being immune to the influence of Loki’s Scepter could come in handy when you want to get the upper hand over the God of Mischief. But when your cover fails, you’ll need to be punished. Good thing there’s a certain soldier nearby ready to follow Loki’s command.AU: A Righteous DisguiseRead Chapter 26 before proceeding





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here for the smut and haven’t read “A Righteous Disguise”, this scene takes place in the museum during the gala at Stuttgart, Germany.

 

You slipped. You realize it the minute the wrong response leaves your lips. Just one simple word. But it is enough to alert Loki to the truth of your disguise. That the scepter held no influence over you. That you’d been immune to it all along.

“No.” And your life began to fall into ruin.

Loki snaps, spinning around to pin you in against the wall, his hand tight around your neck. You struggle just to breathe, clawing at his flesh, at fingers held like talons against your pulse point. Your eyes bulge in panic.

“No?” He growls. His emerald eyes are darkened by a deep rage for having been made into such a fool. “You dare to defy me, you manipulative whore?”

“Loki, I...” you choke over each word, gasping. “Please let me go...”  
  
“Please? Oh no, you don’t get the right to beg for mercy now.”

His hand falls down over the curve of your exposed cleavage, brushing his fingers along your flesh. Your skin comes alive along the trail of his destruction. Prickled and aroused. His hand lingers over your heart, where the scepter had failed at succeeding against you.

“How did you do it?” He asks with a deep scowl. “How did you break free from my control?”

His eyes meet yours, his mouth parted to question you more. But those words trail away as his eye glisten with some sort of precognition. He turns his head to the side with a smirk, ready to meet an intruder.

“Let go of her, Loki!”

“Your savior is here,” Loki laughs, pulling you away from the wall and positioning you in front of his body as a crude shield. Your eyes meet those of Captain America, who has appeared in full triumphant glory, uniform and all. His shield is held up as an emblem of his virtuous agenda.

“Well if it isn’t the righteous soldier,” he mocks. “Come to save the damsel in distress?”

“Release her!” Steve orders, his stance broad as if to prepare for battle. “Now, Loki!”

“As you wish.”

Loki pushes you away, throwing you at Steve’s feet as if some sort of sacrificial offering. Steve, momentarily distracted, leans down to offer you his hand.

“You’re going to be okay now, Miss,” he says softly, his voice a gentle comfort.

His sky blue eyes lock you in his gaze, leaving you mesmerized. However, taking advantage of his brief moment of vulnerability, Loki charges forward. A duel ensues, spear against shield. Fist against a dodge. You know Steve has the advantage in hand to hand combat, but Loki never did play fair. His clone dissipates, allowing Steve’s real opponent to catch him off guard, the tip of his spear making contact with Steve’s chest.

“No!” You gasp.

You fumble away, trying to put some distance between you and Steve. To your horror, you watch as his eyes begin to take on an unearthly glow, the symbol of his ownership. He stands up straight, his chest out with a renewed sense of pride.

“Orders, sir?” He says, eyes held to his newly appointed Commander.

Loki laughs triumphantly, smacking the end of his spear into the ground.

“Perfect,” he hums with a wide grin, stalking around his loyal soldier to make a full assessment of his new prize. “It would seem we have a liar in our midst.”

“Well liars can not be tolerated, sir,” Steve replies bluntly.

“Yes, she is quite the deceitful little tramp. I think punishment may be in order.”

“Punishment, sir?”

You back away further, your palms sliding against the sleek polished floor beneath you, aided by your own sweat.

“I want you to show this little slut what happens to pets that misbehave,” Loki growls.

“How?” Steve asks, rather innocently. His eyes hold to your quivering form on the floor. A prey caught in the tangled netting of a hunter.

“Fuck her,” Loki orders. “Punish her traitorous cunt.”

Your eyes widen as your heart thumps up into your throat. Your knees tremble in front of you. You can’t find the will to move, all motor skills locked beneath your growing terror.

_No. He wouldn’t. Steve wouldn’t do that._

“I don’t... I don’t know her,” Steve stutters, traces of his true personality still lingering beneath the forced control. “I won’t do that with a complete stranger, sir. I’m sure there is something else we can...”

And for a brief moment, you are hopeful. You take the opportunity to stumble back onto your feet. You make to run back toward the entrance of the museum.

“I won’t ask you again!” His master snaps. “Grab her!”

You jerk back as Steve grips onto your forearm, spinning you around. He pins you in against the decorative column, both of your arms held high above your head under the force of his hand gripped around your wrists.

“You want her, don’t you?” Loki asks, his brows folded as he eyes the growing arousal pressed against Steve uniform. Your eyes follow, a blush overheating your face.

“Don’t do this,” you plea, your lips trembling as you speak.

“Undress her.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers. “But I have to follow his command.”

With one hand, he rips the fabric of your dress away from your chest, until both of your breasts bounce out into full view. You squirm beneath his hold, thrashing side to side.

“Please, Steve! Stop!”

“Steve? On a first name basis, are we?” Loki walks closer, as to get a better, unobstructed view. “I thought you didn’t know each other?”

“We don’t,” you lie. Though Steve doesn’t remember you. How could he? “Please, don’t do this.”

His eyes linger over the curve of your breasts, a gaze brimming with hunger. After a moment too long, he takes a breast in the palm of his hand, kneading painfully into your tender flesh. At the same time, his lips find your neck, kissing you roughly, sucking til you squirm once again. However, there is a tenderness in his touch. As if the scepter could not completely wash away the fabric of his being. His good natured soul. His tongue laps up over your skin where he has suckled your flesh a bit too hard, leaving a blushed bruise behind. As if to soothe your ache. You shiver, a soft moan escaping your lips.

“I’m sorry,” he says again. “I can’t help but... want to do this to you.”

“I asked you to fuck her, soldier,” Loki snaps, growing impatient. “Stop wasting time. I want to hear her scream.”

“Shouldn’t I get her worked up first?” Steve asks as his head lifts from the crook of your neck. “I want her good and ready for me. I’m no small man, by any means.”

“Take what you want,” Loki growls, hints of jealousy dancing over his tongue. “Her whore body will respond even if her mind resists.”

Steve catches your perked nipple between his finger tips, pinching down hard enough until you whine beneath him. But against your better judgement, your body responds to his touch. To his increased aggression. You thrust your pelvis toward him, desperate to fill a growing ache.

“Lets see just how wet she is,” Loki says as he comes beside you, gathering up the material of your skirt in his fist. His other hand slides up your exposed thigh, urging your legs apart. You quiver beneath his touch, your knees weak to him. His hand slides over the thin material of your panties, already soaked through with regrettable desire. In annoyance, he tears the flimsy undergarment away, allowing his finger to be coated in your arousal as he slides his slender digit through your folds. You moan against Steve, muttering protests that go unheard.

“Oh she’s more than ready for you,” Loki growls in approval. “She’s practically dripping.”

He pulls his finger away and you can see the shimmer of your sleek held to his flesh.

“Here,” Loki offers, pressing his finger against Steve’s parted lips. “Have a taste.”

Steve obediently licks the length of his finger clean, moaning as he savors the unique flavor of your desire.

“Doll, you taste so sweet,” he hums. “Sweetest pussy I’ve ever tasted.”

“I bet she’s real tight too,” Loki agrees. “Though I’m sure she’s desperate to be filled with cock, Captain. Just look at her. Cum thirsty whore that she is. Her mouth must be watering just thinking about it...”

He leans in to nibble at your ear before he whispers. “Isn’t that right? You want him, don’t you? Or would you prefer to be fucked by me like a faithful little slut?”

You shake your head violently, refusing to admit it.

“Please let me go,” you beg again, tears stinging your eyes. “I don’t want to do this... you can’t do this!”

“Now, now,” Loki scolds, choking you once again. “Lies will get you nowhere, sweet girl. Honesty will spare you from a far worse fate than this.”

His thumb caresses the bottom of your cheek as his hold tightens, enough to make your face redden under the force of his hand. You are held inside of his gaze, his emerald abyss swirling with the promise that you might admit to it. That you might vocalize your needs as beautifully as a lullaby and send him reeling into complete oblivion.

The truth that you want Loki as much as your body was responding to Steve’s caress. That your desire can not be contained under the guise of forced arousal.

But without any prompting from his master, Steve pulls you around, causing Loki to jerk away. He growls deeply in annoyance, his creature taking on a will of his own. You gasp in a deep gulp of air before Steve pushes your face firmly into the rough side of the column with one hand, while the other works at the belt of his uniform behind you. Your bare breasts press in against the wall. Your nipples scrap against the rough, porous texture of stone.

“I want to hear you beg for my cock, baby girl,” Steve growls behind you. “Good girls have to ask nicely before they can get what they want.”

“What’s this?” Loki snaps before his voice cracks into a deep chuckle. As if to hide his frustration at having momentarily lost your attention. “Does your self-righteous hero have a hidden deviance? Well isn’t this an added bonus...”

Steve’s hand smacks against your bare ass, causing you to yelp, pushing your rear further back toward him. Reluctantly needing more of his touch.

“I need to hear you say it, doll,” Steve growls, smacking you again. “What do you want?”

“I want your cock, Steve,” you mumble into the wall.

“What was that? I don’t think he could hear you, pet,” Loki mocks as he reaches underneath, his hand sliding between your body and the wall. The tips of his fingers find your swollen clit, swirling the sleek of your arousal over your pleasure point as he gives you the friction you need. You arch your back, pushing into his hand as a moan escapes you, just as Steve’s hand makes sharp contact with your ass once again.

“Fuck me, Steve! Please!”

His hand wraps around your throat, constricting your breathing until you chock and gag against his hold.

“That’s not going to cut it now,” he snaps. “Try again.”

“Please... Captain, sir.”

His hand releases, smoothing down your spine.

“That’s our good girl,” Steve growls in approval. He pulls away, shuffling behind you until you can feel the tip of his cock push into your entrance. And with one thrust, he fills you to the hilt, the smooth fabric of his uniform pressed against your rear. You gasp, your fingers digging into the deep grooves of the column.

“Oh God,” you moan, despite your resistance to surrender to his pleasure. But it feels so good to be filled by him. You want more.

“Fuck,” Steve mutters. “She is so tight.”

He slowly begins to move, testing the waters of your warmth. Your pussy clenches around him, straining to fit every inch inside. He is huge, gifted really. And with the stamina to match. You’ve met your match. The two men combined would easily be your ruin. You squirm against his grip, wanting to brace yourself, wanting to touch him.

“Release her hands,” Loki orders. “She’s going to need them.”

Steve obeys, allowing you to immediately push your palms against the wall. But you don’t stay that way for long. As you reach back, daring to loop your arm in with Steve’s, just to feel the radiating warmth of his skin beneath your touch. Loki, in his annoyance and growing jealousy, pulls you away. He forces you into a standing position, slightly bent forward with Steve’s cock still buried deep inside of you. He lines you up in front of him as he reaches beneath the loosened ties at his waist, pulling out his own erect cock.

“You’re going to stroke my cock,” He snaps. “Do you understand me?”

You gaze down at his dick, the tip glistening with a pearl of arousal. You lick your lips, hungry for the musky taste of his sex against your tongue. The mix of sweat and need.

“Do you understand me?” He screams again, grabbing a fistful of your hair until you nod enthusiastically.

“Yes, sir,” you mumble, the corner of your bottom lip held between your teeth.

“Good girl,” he growls, thrusting his hips toward you.

You reach forward, gingerly tracing your fingertips up over his length. His sex twitches beneath your touch making him sigh deeply with admitted desire. It’s enough to urge you to wrap all of your hand around his cock, moving up and down in order to please him the way he needs. You meet his eyes, daring him to watch Steve, to watch the way he is fucking you. He seems to interpret the heat of your gaze correctly, reaching down to rub circles into your clit. Until your knees begin to tremble, weakened by the plummeting approach of release. Your movements match each other, as the two man press together on either side of you. Loki in front. Steve in back. A delicious layering of masculine prowess.

Steve’s hands rest on your hips as he continues to fuck you. Each thrust from behind has you writhing toward release. He leans over your shoulder. His breath cascades over the curve of your curve in a warm caress.

“I want you to cum for me,” he whispers. “Not for him. But for me. I want you to cum all over my cock, baby girl.”  
  
“Yes, Captain,” you moan. But it’s Loki’s hand you grind against in front of you, aided by the growing sleek dripping down your thigh. As Steve’s cock continues to drive into the slopping mess of your pussy, lewd noises echo and bounce against the stone pillars around you. There would be no denying the truth of this situation if a gala guest were to find you.

“You take his cock so good,” Loki praises, leaning down to kiss your lips softly, his touch lingering as you quicken your pace. Up and down. His cock throbbing with need. But you move without hesitation, mimicking your own need for added friction and speed.

“I’m going to cum!” You moan, feeling Loki tighten beneath your hold. Steve’s nails dig into your flesh.

“Oh yes, babydoll, I’m going to fill you up real good when you do. Don’t stop,” Steve grunts as he thrusts deep inside of you, his tip kissing your womb. Your stomach clenches, the climatic waves coursing through you without restraint. Without reason. Pulling a primal, shouted moan, from the depths of your arousal. Of lust boiling over into blinding need.

You pull away from Loki, letting him take over, stroking feverishly against the length of his cock as you clutch to his shoulders. You ride the last few waves of your release when Steve grunts and fills you with long, hot spurts. He falls weak against your shoulder, sighing as his cock twitches within you. You caress Loki’s jawline, moaning as your legs shake from the sheer force of Steve’s cum.

“Cum for me, my King,” You murmur. “I want to feel you.”

And he does, aiming his cock directly at your already lathered pussy, coating you in thick streams of his warm nectar. You fall back, resting lifeless against Steve’s chest as he reaches forward and kneads into your breasts tenderly. Loki stares down lovely at the art he has made at the apex of your thighs.

“You wear our cum so well, little one,” he says with a smirk, reaching forward to smooth his release down between your folds. You grind into his hand with a small whine, your skin overstimulated.

“She takes punishment quite well, don’t you think?”

“She’s perfect,” Steve’s agrees, spoken to Loki in a husky voice over your shoulder. His lips linger there, kissing your neck softly. “I won’t ever want to take another woman but her. Shall we keep her?”

Loki smirks, breathing deeply. “If you’d like.”

You gaze at Loki with hooded eyes, laced with residual desire. He smirks at you, pulling you toward him to meet his lips, kissing you deeply. You part, only to catch your breathe from your post-climatic high.

“Did I not tell you subjugation would suit you?” He purrs, cradling your chin between his fingertips. “Did you enjoy yourself, pet?”

“I love the way he fucks me,” you whisper against his lips. “Can we keep him?”

Loki laughs genuinely then, his eyes dazzling with promise and lingering desire. He caresses under your chin. “You truly are exquisite,” he purrs. “Anything you desire, darling. Name it and it’s yours.” However, the tenderness of his comment fades the instant he quickly grabs your hair and pulls the strands taut. “But don’t forget who owns you, pet. And I have yet to fill that tight cunt of yours. Must be a thing of exquisite beauty, seeing as it has left your hero quite incapacitated.”

You turn to study Steve who is leaning limp against your back, stroking your flesh tenderly beneath his fingertips as he sighs deeply, breathing you in. He murmurs softly in a daze, something about needing a brief nap. You smile down at him, holding his hand in place over your breast as you gently kiss his cheek.

“He’ll recover quickly,” you hum. “I’m sure he has quite the stamina. He is a super soldier, remember?”

“And I am God. Your God.” His lips meet yours again. “Lest you forgot.”

“My God,” you agree, pulling him closer so that the two men are pressed tight to either side of you. “Anything I desire, you said?”

He nods. “Anything.”

You smirk, silencing him with your kiss, knowing you have wrangled your way into his favor. Into a trust so rarely earned. You revel in the portal of possibilities you’ve opened tonight in complying to his every desire. But you dare not think of consequences, of losing Steve to manipulation and fear. But perhaps that’s what the two of you needed, the freedom of submission, to truly understand the truth of your desires.

“Punish me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may have disappointed some of you since you all really wanted this scene to focus heavily on Loki. But I can always write another AU. That’s the beauty of these ;)


End file.
